


Close to the heart we'll always be

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: d'Artagnan Romances-verse [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Era, Charlotte d'Artagnan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, d'Artagnan is actually a woman, fem!d'Artagnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: New additions to the family add their own complications





	Close to the heart we'll always be

Charlotte scowled as she watched Raoul and Claire with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos. Raoul had decided that he was old enough to begin learning to ride. Charlotte didn’t want to begrudge Athos the opportunity to teach their son to ride, but Charlotte couldn’t deny that it was something she’d wanted to do with her oldest child.

“Maman!” Léon smiled and made his way over to where she was sitting. She smiled at him as he set his hands on her knees to steady himself.

“What is it?” Charlotte asked and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Not a baby,” Léon said with a frown. She glanced at where Athos was talking to Raoul and Claire seriously as they gazed at Athos’s horse, Argo. “Papa said. Not a baby.”

It clicked. “Léon, you’re not truly a baby anymore, but you’re still too young to ride Argo,” Charlotte said gently. “Perhaps, when I can ride again you can ride with me and Kaspar.”

“Not a baby,” Léon insisted. Charlotte laughed and with difficulty lifted him up so he was sitting next to her.

“Not a baby,” she agreed and kissed his head to placate him.

“Baby,” he said and put a hand to her stomach. She smiled brightly and nodded. Léon seemed fascinated with the concept of his new brother or sister. She was glad it would distract him from his being left out from the riding lesson.

“Soon you’ll meet your new brother or sister,” Charlotte promised.

“Now,” Léon demanded petulantly.

“Not yet,” she said and kissed his head again and covered his small hand with her own. “Soon.” He sighed heavily and nodded.

Charlotte felt a kick and she winced as she moved Léon’s hand so he could feel it too. His eyes went wide and he wiggled excitedly. “Baby!”

Charlotte laughed. “That’s right, that’s the baby.”

“I see someone’s enjoying himself,” Constance said and settled on Léon’s other side. He turned and grinned at her before going back to running his hands over Charlotte’s stomach. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m twice as big as I was with Raoul and Léon,” Charlotte said honestly. She was nearly eight months pregnant and she felt huge.

“If you remember Marie was a bigger baby then Claire,” Constance said in effort to placate Charlotte.

“I might have to kill Porthos once this is over.” Constance merely laughed and shook her head. All of Charlotte’s lovers knew she wasn’t as pleasant when she was near the end of her pregnancies, and this one seemed to be more strenuous. 

“What have I done now?” Porthos asked and walked over, Marie perched on his shoulders.

“What do you think?” Constance asked and pointedly looked at Charlotte who was scowling at him.

“Ah, my apologies,” Porthos said with a grin. He picked Marie up and settled her down next to Léon. Charlotte’s boy was occupied now with playing with the buttons at the cuffs of his shirt, so Marie moved over to climb onto her mother’s knee.

“Léon, why don’t you go to Papa?” Charlotte suggested. Athos was hoisting Raoul up onto Argo while Aramis held the reins. The boy nodded and made his way over to his father on unsteady legs.

Porthos settled next to Charlotte and laid a hand on her stomach. “I hope it’s not as bad as all that,” Porthos said genuinely and ducked his head to press a kiss to the swell of her stomach.

Charlotte sighed. “It’s uncomfortable, more so than the other pregnancies, but it will be worth it when the baby finally arrives.”

Porthos nodded and ran a hand over her stomach soothingly. “I’m sure it will be soon,” Porthos said and kissed her head.

…..

Charlotte was bored.

The Musketeers were out on a hunting trip with the young King, and Charlotte had been left behind. Constance came over and settled the laundry basket next to her. “I don’t understand how four small children can go through so many clothes,” Constance huffed and Charlotte reached in to begin folding shirts. She was smoothing out and folding one of Léon’s shirts when she felt a burst of pain in her stomach. She flinched and nearly dropped the shirt. After two children, the pain was recognizable.

“You have the worse timing,” Charlotte muttered and pressed a hand to her stomach.

“What is it?” Constance asked as Charlotte shakily pushed herself to her feet.

“What do you think?” Charlotte asked and hissed as another wave of pain ripped through her.

“It’s too early,” Constance said and Charlotte just let out a pained laugh.

“I suppose the baby doesn’t really care about that,” Charlotte grit out through her teeth. She ran a hand through her hair as she, with Constance’s help, made her way toward their room.

She let out a pained cry and had to lean heavily against Constance. “Maman?” Charlotte wanted to curse as she heard the familiar voice of her oldest son.

“Raoul,” Constance said and smiled at him thinly. “It’s alright, go and play.”

“What’s going on?” He asked and watched them with wide eyes.

“The baby,” Charlotte said though her voice came out strained. “Everything’s alright, Raoul. Just keep an eye on your brother and sisters for me. Can you do that?” He nodded. “Good lad, now go.” He took off and Charlotte let out a sigh of relief.

“Let’s get you into bed,” Constance said and they managed to make it to their room without incident. “Should I send for Porthos or Athos?”

Charlotte shook her head. “No, they’re duty is to protect Louis.”

“Should I send them a message?” Constance asked and let Charlotte grip her hand.

“No, I don’t want them distracted. They’ll know when they get here.” Charlotte tried to relax and just wait it out as much as possible. “What I do want,” Charlotte said and she ran a hand through her hair, “is for Elodie to watch the children. I love my son, but he’s going to get them all into trouble.”

Constance laughed and nodded. “I’ll have her and Marie-Cessette keep them in line.” She stood and Charlotte reluctantly let go of her hand. She didn’t truly want to be alone, but it had to be done that way.

Charlotte shuffled on the bed to try and get comfortable. Elodie lived in a garrison in the room that was Porthos’s, though he always slept with them, so it shouldn’t be a long time until Constance came back.

It felt like hours until Constance returned.

Charlotte was sweating and pacing when Constance slipped back into the room. Something felt different this time. She paced and let out a pained noise as Constance fixed everything for when the baby was closer.

“Constance, I… something’s wrong,” Charlotte said and she pushed her hair away from her eyes.

“Why do you say that?” Constance asked as she stripped the linens off the bed.

“It just feels different,” Charlotte said and leaned against the wall to rest. She wished that she had Athos’s quiet support, or Porthos’s solid presence. She’d even take Aramis’s terrible jokes.

“I’m sure it’s alright,” Constance soothed as she moved to gently take Charlotte’s hand and hold onto Charlotte as they moved toward the bed.

…..

Everything seemed to happen so quickly after her water broke. She cried through the more intense pain as her daughter was brought into the world. She fell back against the pillows but something felt wrong. The pain was still so intense.

“Constance,” Charlotte cried and Constance frowned before she settled the baby and moved back to her previous position. 

“Charlotte, just a little longer,” Constance soothed. Charlotte felt like her muscles were made of water as her son was born.

Charlotte slumped into the bed and she was so exhausted she couldn’t even lift her arms to push her sweaty hair away from her face.

“Charlotte,” Constance said and Charlotte could hear the concern in her voice. “Charlotte stay with me.”

She was too tired. She let herself drift and slowly she was pulled under.

…..

When she woke up she felt like she was on fire. She ached all over and when she opened her eyes, her head pounded.

She sucked in a sharp inhale and she heard a clatter before Athos’s face swam into view. “Athos,” she croaked and Athos shushed her gently.

“You’re very sick,” Athos said and gently lifted her head so she could take a drink of water.

Once she’d swallowed, she coughed and cleared her throat to ask after the children. “The children?”

“All fine. Raoul is worried, Constance’s girls are upset that they aren’t allowed to see you, Léon cries for you but Aramis has made sure to distract him as much as possible.” Charlotte felt tears burning hotly at her eyes. “The two newborns are being watched by Constance and Porthos at all times. Elodie stays with the other children when Aramis and I cannot.”

Charlotte nodded but the tears ran out of the corners of her eyes, feeling like they were scalding tracts down her face.

“Sleep, Charlotte. They’re alright.” Athos pressed a kiss to her forehead and she sighed heavily. She wanted to ask more questions, to hear more, but she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.

…..

When she woke up again the fever was gone though she still felt a little shaky. She pushed herself up so she was sitting, despite her muscles protesting. She glanced around the room and noted she was alone. Not even the newborns were with her. She struggled to stand and she stumbled over to the wardrobe and pulled on a fresh shirt and pants.

She rested for a moment, her head and stomach both reeling, but then pushed on. She would check Porthos’s rooms first. If he had been watching them they would be there. She stumbled along and leaned against the wall as much as she needed. It took a while but she made it to Porthos’s rooms. She pushed open the door and she watched as Elodie nearly jumped out of her skin at seeing her.

“d’Artagnan!” Elodie rushed over and helped Charlotte to stand. “You should be resting,” she said and moved Charlotte over to sit down.

“I had to see them, my children,” Charlotte managed to get out. She suddenly felt out of breath and shaky.

“Of course,” Elodie said and she gently pressed on Charlotte’s shoulders. “I’ll go get them, stay here.” Charlotte nodded and slumped as Elodie darted toward the bedroom. After a moment Porthos, with a baby in his arms, came out of the bedroom with Elodie, also carrying a baby, trailing after him.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed,” Porthos said and kissed her forehead. He pulled up a chair with his foot and settled into it.

“I needed to see them.” Charlotte shifted so she could see the baby in his arms. 

“Porthos,” Elodie said and settled the other baby in his arms. He cradled them both expertly. Charlotte felt a pang in her chest as she realized she’d left Porthos alone with their children for an amount of time she wasn’t even aware of.

“Have you named them?” Charlotte asked and let her fingers trace over their blankets. They were both dark haired like both her and Porthos, with darker complexions as well. It made her smile.

“I couldn’t, not without you. You’re their mother,” Porthos said and shifted them gently.

“And I’ve done so well with that so far,” Charlotte laughed with tears burning at her eyes. “How long have I abandoned them for?”

“You were ill,” Porthos protested. “You didn’t abandon them.”

“How long?” Charlotte demanded.

“A few days. Almost a week.” Porthos ducked his head. She scrubbed at her eyes and shook her head. She couldn’t believe she’d left her children for so long. “There was nothing you could do,” Porthos said.

Charlotte nodded but she still felt guilt knowing at her.

“I’ll go tell the others she’s awake,” Elodie said and headed out. 

Porthos shifted closer and smiled at her. “Would you like to hold them?”

“I’m not sure I could. I’m still…” She sighed. “I’m still very weak,” Charlotte admitted. 

“Well,” Porthos said and moved his chair so they were sitting with their knees pressed together. “Perhaps we should finally give these two names.”

“Yes,” Charlotte said and shifted to look at her children. “A boy and a girl,” she said quietly and chewed her lip.

“What about Alexandre for the boy?” Porthos asked and Charlotte shook her head as she studied the calm demeanor of her son. 

“No, it doesn’t suit him.” She smiled at him and he merely settled further into his blankets.

“Mm,” Porthos hummed and they both sat in thought. “Henry?”

Charlotte smiled brightly and nodded. “I think that suits him well. Little Henry du Vallon.” Porthos grinned as well and shifted his grip on their daughter as she squirmed restlessly.

“Now this one, I’m sure of,” Charlotte laughed. “Alexandrée.”

“After your father.”

“In a way,” Charlotte hummed. “She seems to have his spirit.”

“And the Gascony temper,” Porthos muttered as she began to fuss irritably.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Charlotte scowled. “Especially if she learns to keep it under control.”

“You’re still working on it so maybe not,” Porthos teased.

Charlotte scowled but after a moment she chuckled weakly. She looked up as the door opened and she grunted as Raoul ran straight into her arms, nearly making her chair fall over. “Raoul,” she soothed and held onto him as tightly as her weakened arms would allow.

Aramis followed soon after with Léon perched on his hip. Constance walked in with Claire and Elodie lead Marie in. 

“Where’s Athos?” Porthos asked.

“Right here,” Athos said as he walked in, a blanket in his arms. He moved over to Charlotte and draped it over her shoulders. Raoul grinned and pulled the edges close around the both of them.

“So,” Aramis said and settled Léon down. The boy rushed over and clung onto Charlotte the second he reached her. “Do the little ones have names now?”

“They do,” Porthos said. “Henry and Alexandrée.”

Aramis laughed and nodded as he moved to take the squirming girl from Porthos’s arms so he didn’t drop either, or both, of the newborns. He shushed her, but even Aramis’s way with babies wouldn’t quiet her fully.

“When you’re strong enough, they’ll want you,” Athos said and kissed Charlotte’s head.

“I know.” Charlotte settled her chin on Raoul’s head as she ran her fingers through Léon’s hair. The toddler settled into her side and she kissed his head. “Soon, I’ll be strong again. A few days of rest should do it.”

“Oh, she must feel terrible if she’s willingly submitting to rest,” Aramis teased and Charlotte scowled.

“Let’s get you into bed then,” Constance said and she ushered Claire over to Athos. Charlotte nodded and Constance helped her up. They headed back to bed and Charlotte smiled as Raoul and Léon trailed after them.

When she settled into bed her seven year old and two year old curled up on either side of her. “I’m alright,” Charlotte reassured them as she rubbed their backs.

“You were asleep for so long,” Raoul said and pressed his face into her shoulder.

“I know,” Charlotte said softly so he wouldn’t hear the slight break in her voice. 

“Maman,” Léon whined and she pulled him closer.

“I’m here,” Charlotte soothed. “I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed them both on the forehead. They’d been asleep for a few moments when Porthos brought the twins into the room in their bassinet. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Goodnight, Charlotte.” Porthos moved over to brush a kiss to her forehead. “Get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there are the new children! Welcome to Alexandrée and Henry


End file.
